Who I Am
by Don'tBlameMeForBeingWeird
Summary: Lucy wasn't kicked off of Team Natsu. She willingly offered her spot to Lisanna who accepted. With a new S-class trials coming up Lucy begins to take more solo missions in order to get stronger because she feels weak. Of course, nobody has been noticing the increasing absence or the difference in this blonde celestial mage...or have they? LaLu


**Chapter One**

**_Disclaimer: All Fairy Tail characters and places belong to Hiro Mashima. I only spin tales with the characters in my imagination and then write them onto paper…..or type them on a laptop. I hope you enjoy._**

**_(Lucy might be a little OOC, but I mean, this is fanfiction so... Oh, and it might seem like there is some Bickslow and Lucy in this chapter but there isn't. She doesn't like him, he just wants in her pants. This is Laxus and Lucy only. No Lucy and other people. )_**

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia was not a jealous person. In fact, she was quite the opposite. Lucy was kind and caring and she loved Fairy Tail. Although lately, it seemed that the members did not necessarily return those feelings. The members of Fairy Tail were caught up with Lisanna Strauss. Of course, Lucy would never blame them. After all, Lisanna was a member of Fairy Tail way before Lucy and she was supposedly dead. Lucy, as a matter of fact, was glad that the youngest Strauss was back. It overjoyed Lucy to see Elfman and Mira so happy. Actually, she was glad everyone was happy.

When Lisanna had first gotten back Lucy hadn't cared. When they had the S-Class trials, Lucy didn't care. Even during the Grand Magic Games, Lucy didn't care because she was not a jealous person. She didn't envy the fact that Lisanna had everyone's attention. She wasn't jealous that her team seemed more like Lisanna's team now. She wasn't envious. She understood. This was the girl that everyone had assumed was dead. It didn't matter to Lucy because if her nakama were happy, she was happy.

Lucy also felt slightly out of place. She knew that the silver haired girl wanted so badly to be on Team Natsu and she knew Team Natsu felt the same. Lucy didn't want to be the one that was stopping them from being a good team. Besides, Lucy needed to be working on her strength. She needed to get stronger and doing missions with a team who did all the work she stood no chance. She didn't really mind, she knew that the new team Natsu would be happy and that was enough for Lucy.

Lucy walked out of her home, still in a daze. She was glad that she had decided to give her spot to Lisanna. It would be beneficial for all of them. Team Natsu would be really happy and Lucy would be able to get a full reward and get stronger. It was pretty much a win-win. Well, except for that little pulsing pain near her heart but she could ignore that.

The sun was spreading it's golden rays over the town of Magnolia as Lucy walked on the damp sidewalk where the earlier rain had fell. The dark grey storm clouds were rolling away and a light breeze swayed the trees and shook out rain. A few leaves fell and Lucy knew that fall was fast approaching. The small golden leaves twirled before the chilly breeze blew them away and Lucy looked towards the rising sun. Yes, today she would stop being Lucy the Cheerleader and start being Lucy the something or other. Something that meant she was going to get stronger.

* * *

Team Natsu stood, their mouths open and there hearts stopped. Quit Team Natsu? Happy looked at the blonde, his big innocent eyes watering and his lip quivering. Lucy looked at the blue cat and smiled softly. She knew the little blue neko loved going into her house and even though he complained about her weight she knew that he was teasing…hopefully. Natsu stood with his mouth open, his eyes bulging out and he looked close to tears.

"But Luce, you're my partner." He said finally, his onyx eyes boring into hers.

"Well, make Lisanna you're partner. I already told you that I'm doing this so she can finally be part of your team. Natsu, you guys were best-friends. You deserve to be in a team." She looked serious, almost as serious as Erza usually looked.

"But Luce, I thought YOU were my best friend. That means we HAVE to be in a team." He whined.

Lucy shook her head firmly and looked around for the youngest Strauss sister. When her eyes landed on the said mage who was chatting with her brother, Elfman, she quickly grabbed Natsu's wrist and dragged him over to the pair who were now watching as Lucy shouted at the pinkette and the pinkette whined childishly.

Lisanna's irrationality got the best of her and she felt herself tremble. What if Natsu was dating Lucy? What if they didn't want Lisanna tagging along on their missions anymore? Lisanna must've been trembling more that a camel in the arctic because her brother Elfman laid a large hand on her shoulder, silently reassuring her. She wasn't actually sure how he knew what she was afraid of, after all he seemed pretty dense, no offence to her brother or anything.

Finally Lucy had used her famous "LUCY KICK!" and hit him in the face, knocking him unconscious. She began to drag his limp body the rest of the way over to Lisanna, dropping his body on the ground. Lisanna winced when she heard his head hit the floor. She tried to steady herself, hoping that she wouldn't cry if Lucy was really dating Natsu. The two girls were not really acquainted but from what Lisanna had heard from Mira and the others Natsu was pretty close to Lucy. In fact, she had even heard from Levy that Natsu frequently stayed over. As in the stayed the night at Lucy's place. Levy had refused to tell more which made Lisanna extremely suspicious of where each person slept.

"Lucy. Stop hogging all the blankets." Natsu whined, his eyes still closed.

Lucy kicked Natsu in the gut, sheepishly smiling at Lisanna. She didn't know that Natsu was going to talk in his sleep or unconsciousness. She really did hope Lisanna hadn't got the wrong idea because Levy had said when she told Lisanna that Natsu usually slept at Lucy's the silver headed mage seemed quite upset over it. Lucy would have been too, had she still liked Natsu. Of course she had liked the pink headed mage. She couldn't help it. She was over it now after all, it was just a little crush she had. Once she realized that Natsu annoyed her way to much and was not as mature as she would have liked she decided that there would never be a future with them together.

"Erm….Hi." Lucy said, giving a sheepish wave.

She tried to ignore the surprised comments of those who had heard Natsu whining in his sleep. Lisanna gave a small wave but Lucy could see the slight trembling that her body was doing and the water that was gathering in her eyes. Oh no. Lisanna really did think that her and Natsu were together. Lucy looked around frantically for a place where they could talk in privacy. She noticed an empty round table in the corner of the guild, the shadows covering most of it.

She grabbed Lisanna by the wrist, pulling her away from Elfman's hand and Natsu's sleep whining. She looked back at the Lisanna as she dodged flying glasses, trying to get to the table seat. The girl was letting some of her tears fall and Lucy mentally cursed herself. She halted right in front of the table, inches away from someone's chest.

Lucy gulped and her eyes travelled up to see the smirking face of Laxus Dreyar. His team stood behind him, all of them wearing matching smirks that made Lucy want to smack them upside the head. She pulled Lisanna closer to her and leveled her eyes with the stormy blues of Laxus Dreyar. He was trying to sit at the same table that she and Lisanna were going to sit. Lucy glared at Laxus and his team froze form where they were sitting.

Not once breaking eye contact with the blonde dragon slayer Lucy slid into a seat and released Lisanna who sat down hesitantly. Lucy was not normally this bold but she needed to get things straight with Lisanna and Laxus and his team were annoying her with their smirks.

"Move." Laxus said, calmly.

His voice was deep and it echoed through Lucy's head. It had an air of confidence and leadership in it. It was a voice that demanded to be heard and the owner demanded to be listened to. Lucy eyes flickered to Lisanna whose tears were flowing faster that a river. Lucy once again met eyes with Laxus, giving him a death glare that would make Erza proud.

Lucy heard someone snicker and her eyes swung to the blue haired mage, Bickslow. She glared at him with hatred, mainly because of his stupid smirk. He had no right to laugh at her. Bickslow, seeing her glare took a small step back and Lucy mentally cheered with satisfaction. She returned her glare to Laxus who seemed impassive, waiting for her to move.

"No." Lucy tried to put as much power and authority into that one little word as possible.

The guild had long since gone silent, everyone to eager to watch this confrontation to care about fighting. There were a few gasps at Lucy's boldness, at her defiance. Nobody ever messed with Laxus. The blonde slayer raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest, purposely standing straight. He towered over Lucy and she felt her boldness draining. She just wanted to scurry off and hide under a rock.

She knew that it was not an option. When she had lived with her father he had made her learn to dance and do gymnastics. Lucy had, multiple times, wanted to back down after stating that it was too hard. Her father had told her that backing down not only embarrass you, but it embarrass those who are close friends or family. Lucy was not going to embarrass anyone. Not today.

Lucy stood up out of her seat and the blonde looked triumphant for a second until Lucy just stood there, her arms also crossed and a determined look on her face. She refused to back down, to scurry away like a mouse running from a cat. If she was the mouse she wasn't going down without a fight. Her blonde hair framed her face as she looked at Laxus Dreyar, who was no longer smirking.

"Move." He said, sounding more forceful.

Lucy remembered her father's words, internally chanting them like a cheerleader's cheer. She willed her heart to stop racing, willed herself to stand up to this man and speak without stuttering. She would not allow herself to be a coward. She would not allow herself to let this arrogant blonde have the satisfaction of winning. She was sitting at this table and that was that.

"No." She repeated with more finality and firmness.

She didn't bother to see the look on his face as she turned to Lisanna who was still in tears and sat down, murmuring words of apology. Lucy figured she would comfort the girl first and tell her the story later. The patted the silver haired mage on the back, ignoring the stares that were drilling holes in her back.

* * *

Laxus Dreyar was not one to be messed with. He was used to getting what he wanted, when he wanted. This stupid blonde, the one with all the spirits, she had messed with him. She had stood up and told him no. She had looked at him with those brown orbs full of fire and gave him a glare that could frighten Erza. Now, here she was ignoring him. Ignoring him. He couldn't believe this girl.

Earlier her heart had been racing and her pulse was quick, she was practically emitting waves of fear. Then, all of a sudden she just stopped. Dead stopped and got this determined expression and told him no. Twice. Not just once she had told him no, but when he had told her again she still refused. Then she just sat down and began talking like nothing had happened. He was angry. It angered him that this girl didn't bat an eye when he had stood up and towered over her.

He watched, well, listened, as she spoke to Lisanna, the girl who had returned from Edolas after being thought dead. Lisanna had been apart of the guild when she was younger and Laxus had seen Natsu with her quite a few times. She had been crying while he had, well, "argued" with Lucy. Lucy began to reassure Lisanna, saying how her and Natsu were just friends and she didn't even like that Natsu slept in her bed with her.

Wait. Natsu slept in the same bed as a person of the opposite gender? That was something to be surprised about. The whole Lisanna liking Natsu thing was uninteresting, but something caught his attention. Lucy Heartfilia had quit Team Natsu. And for someone else to take her spot too. Laxus watched as Lisanna gasped and then her eyes watered and she cried some more. Finally the girl's went to the Master's office to tell him of the whole quitting joining thing.

* * *

The sky was a cloudless, plain blue and the sun shone in the sky. Despite the fact that the setting seemed quiet fit for a warm day when Lucy stepped out of her cozy apartment and into the open she felt freezing. A chilly wind blew her blonde hair, which she now preferred to keep down rather than up, around her face and Lucy quickly scurried inside, already planning more appropriate attire given the weather. Lucy looked through her closet and decided that she needed to take a mission so she could buy some new clothing. After all, she was going to be a new person.

Sighing, she finally settled for a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a frilly baby blue top. She put on a furry cloak and pulled the hood up, trying to stop her blonde hair from thrashing in the chilly breeze. She stepped out of her apartment and braced herself against the cold, shivering slightly. If the wind weren't so strong and so cold then the day would have been a nice, sunny day. Instead Lucy was walking around, sulking slightly. It wasn't that she hated winter or anything. It was just that she just preferred the sun more than the snow.**_ (AN: Anyone who is now wondering 'Does she not like GraLu?' Stop it. I do. I love GraLu. And I hate Natsu….)_**

Her walk to the guild was rather uneventful. The fishermen weren't out to say hello today and the weather made her mood rather depressed. She was almost in sight of her guild when one of Bickslow's dolls popped up in front of her. Lucy was taken aback and stumbled, her foot slipping and her body already plunging towards the water.

"Shit." She cursed, louder than she had intended too.

The water was freezing cold and Lucy felt it's icy fingers grabbing at her clothing. She sputtered and popped her head above water. Her blonde hair was plastered to her face and some strands hung in her face. The furry cloak she had was also drenched, the water making it way a ton more. She spit the icy water from her mouth and looked for a way out. She heard laughing overhead and her anger began to boil over. Someone looked over the ledge at Lucy. Actually, a blue haired, creepy tongued someone.

He was laughing at the soaked to the bone Lucy, his weird dolls repeating his laughter in shrill tones. Lucy swore her anger alone was enough to light a fire as she glared at the blue haired mage. "I'm going to kill you." She spoke through clenched teeth, partly because she was angry and also because she was trying to stop them from chattering as she shivered in the water.

Suddenly a light bulb went off. Lucy was a busty blonde who was in soaking wet clothes. Bickslow was a male and a huge pervert. Lucy hid her devious smile as she pretended to struggle while trying to get out of the water. Finally she gave an exaggerated huff and slouched in the water. Bickslow had stopped laughing but was watching her struggle with amusement. Of course, her pretend preoccupation had given him time to properly look at Lucy. Lucy knew his eyes were roaming her body, she was well aware of the fact that he probably had a million creepy thoughts running through his head but currently she just wanted to make him pay.

Lucy pretended to perk up, as if she had just gotten an idea. She looked at Bickslow and gave him her best pleading look. "Help me up? Please?" She asked, thrusting her chest forward and biting her lip.

Bickslow looked cautious and he seemed to be trying to weigh his choices. If he helped the blonde now, she would be in his debt and if he didn't help her, his chances with her would drop down by a lot. He sighed and offered a hand, completely oblivious to the demonic glint in Lucy's soft brown orbs. Lucy grabbed his hand, and smiled at him gratefully. She pushed a few wet strands out of her face and began to get out with the help of Bickslow.

When she was fully out of the water and still dripping wet she looked at Bickslow, smiling shyly. "Thank you."

Said mage just smiled, glad that she hadn't tried to pull him in. Lucy and Bickslow began walking, although this time Lucy stayed farther away from m the water which meant Bickslow was very close to the edge. Lucy began to chat about stupid things, pretending to be oblivious to the fact that Bickslow hadn't bothered to once make eye contact. She could tell that he had relaxed, that he had let his guard down. Lucy waited a few more moments until they were in sight of the guild and then turned to face him. She smiled again, stepping forward.

She stepped forward again until they were almost touching and looked up at him, batting her lashes. She placed her hands on his chest. She watched as his eyes travelled over her body and he grinned. Before he could lean down to kiss her, Lucy shoved with all her strength against Bickslow's chest and stepped back before he could grab onto her. The blue haired mage fell into the water with a big splash and Lucy laughed. She heard the angry shouts from Bickslow but continued to walk, ignoring him.

She met Happy and Natsu outside the guild where they were laughing like crazy hyenas. She figured that they had seen what Lucy had done and just smiled at them. She shivered again and hugged herself, hoping that Mira might have an extra set of clothes for her to wear seeing as Lucy's were still sodden. Natsu looked at her thoughtfully and grinned.

"I could dry your clothes for you!" He said, excitedly.

Lucy shook her head frantically, not wanting to have scorched clothes. "It's fine Natsu. I'm just going to ask Mira for some help. Oh, and don't tell anyone my clothes were wet, okay?"

He nodded, slightly confused. She giggled and opened the guild doors, sneaking behind the guild bar. What would be even more funny is that no one would have seen Lucy with her wet clothes so when Bickslow told the story Lucy could completely deny it. She giggled evilly and Mira jumped, dropping a glass.

"Oh my goodness. Lucy." Mira whispered, crouching to Lucy's level.

"Mira, I need some dry clothes...but don't tell anyone that I did have wet clothes because...well, you'll see." Lucy grinned devilishly and Mira raised a questioning eyebrow.

"You'll see." Lucy repeated, giggling evilly.

Mira gave Lucy a pair of clothes she had left at Levy's once and Lucy smiled brightly, the evil glint returning to her eyes. Mira wasn't sure if she was supposed to be frightened or amused. She figured most would be a mix of both. She watched as Lucy sat in the corner table where Gajeel sat, her face hidden in the shadows. Her eyes glinted and reflected the light, making her look really creepy. Gajeel just ignored her and she ignored him. A few minutes after Lucy entered the guild and had gotten re-dressed, her clothes hidden away, Bickslow burst through the doors.

His clothes were soaked and he looked really angry. Lucy laughed devilishly and Gajeel looked at her, raising a questioning brow. Lucy just grinned at him and rubbed her hands together evilly. Bickslow was fuming as he walked in, searching for the blonde haired demon. He couldn't see her but he knew someone would have. After all, she was in soaking wet clothes and it was hard to miss someone who was dripping water on the floor.

"Where is she?" He shouted angrily.

Some people looked at him with confusion while others seemed to think he was insane. It wasn't his fault. He had helped the cosplayer and then she had pushed him into the water.

"Heartfilia? Where is she?" He asked aloud, his eyes flickering to her former team's faces. **_(He called her by her last name because he's angry...)_**

They looked oblivious and curious. They seemed to have no idea where the blonde was. In fact, the fire dragon slayer, Natsu, seemed unconcerned, favoring to argue with the ice mage rather than panic. He searched again, his eyes landing on the two figures in the corner. Gajeel Redfox sat, seemingly unconcerned by Bickslow's outburst. A blonde mage, the same one he was hating currently, was giggling evilly and covering her mouth. Bickslow headed towards her and she stopped stopped laughing. She straightened up, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Bickslow stopped in front of her, extremely pissed off. She gave him an innocent look, her chocolate orbs still glinting evilly. Bickslow glared at her and noticed that she was not wearing wet clothes. As a matter of fact, she looked like she had never fallen into the river, or even gotten a single drop of water on her.

"You." He pointed, glaring at her.

"What?" She gave him another innocent look, her lips pulling into a frown and her brows furrowing as in confused.

Bickslow was boiling over with anger. He could not believe that this blonde was making him look like a complete idiot in front of his entire guild. When had the cosplay queen gotten so evil? He looked back at where everyone was glaring at him and when he looked back to said blonde her eyes were watering.

"I'm sorry for whatever I did." She said, her eyes never losing their mischievous glint.

Random members of the guild began shouting at him and Erza looked at him with eyes like daggers. She pulled out a sword and Bickslow held up his hands. He looked towards the blonde celestial mage and glared at her.

"Sorry." He mumbled. "I guess I must've mistaken you for someone else." He gave her one last glare and walked away, passing by a triumphant Erza.

Lucy hid a grin and looked towards Mira who was giggling quietly. She looked back at Bickslow who was sending her death glares from across the room. Gajeel didn't look at her but he held up a hand, palm out. She high-fived him, grinning.

**_An: Done. Yeah, slightly OC Lucy and angry Bickslow. So yeah. Also, this story is Laxus and Lucy only... there's no Bickslow love her unless it's like... friendship. Maybe. I dunno. Anyway, no Bickslow and Lucy romantically or anything. You can sigh in relief now._**


End file.
